


Q and A/问与答

by clairelight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: “你更倾向于哪个，”帕特里克在十一月的一个雨夜问道，“每小时可以跑一百英里还是可以飞？”乔尼半翻过身，“为什么没有睡觉这个选项？”帕特里克叹了口气，“配合一下乔尼。我问这些是有目的的。”
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 6





	Q and A/问与答

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). Log in to view. 



> words: 2900+

“你更倾向于哪个，”帕特里克在十一月的一个雨夜问道，“每小时可以跑一百英里还是可以飞？”

乔尼半翻过身，“为什么没有 _睡觉_ 这个选项？”

帕特里克叹了口气，“配合一下乔尼。我问这些是有目的的。”

“目的不是睡觉，”乔尼抱怨道。

“快点，”帕特里克还在不依不饶，“回答就行了。是觉得跑得快好还是会飞好。”

乔尼沉默了一会儿，“跑得快好，感觉很酷。”

帕特里克惊讶地“嗯”了一声。

“你是觉得会飞好？”乔尼猜道。

“那当然，”帕特里克说，“这样只用三个小时就能回到布法罗，而且不用值他妈的机。”

乔尼放弃了，他朝这边扭过身来。帕特里克躺在旁边，盯着黑暗中的天花板，乔尼忍不住依偎地更紧了些，鼻尖埋进对方肩窝。

“总是惦记着家哈，是不是，坎纳？” 他在帕特里克颈间窃窃私语道。

“因为那很重要，宝贝。”

几分钟后，当帕特里克的鼾声让他变得不那么可爱而更加烦人时，乔尼开始猜起问题背后的目的在哪里。因为乔尼感觉他还在这里。

“你更倾向于，”某个周六的早晨，乔尼正在厨房做炒鸡蛋，帕特里克问道，“是腿和手臂一样长，还是手臂和腿一样长？”

乔尼思考了一下，“手臂和腿一样长。那样的话我还是可以打冰球。”他现在依然可以。再有一年。也许两年。他的膝盖应该可以坚持到那么久。

帕特里克冲他笑得像个小太阳，“总是惦记着冰球哈，是不是，特泽？”

“因为那很重要，宝贝。”

“你更倾向，”帕特里克问道，这次是一个星期二，他们刚结束了为期八天的客场之旅，回到乔尼的公寓。

“不，”乔尼把帕特里克推到墙上。已经八天了。“这次轮到我，你更倾向是被操还是用嘴？”

“必须要选吗？”帕特里克哀怨道。

“行，”乔尼舌头拖曳过帕特里克肩膀，一直舔到他脖子后面的纹路，“你更倾向 _先来_ 哪一项？”他是三十二岁了，但两轮还没问题。

“好样的乔尼，”帕特里克笑了，喘息粘腻。

“你更倾向于，”有天他们离开冰面时，帕特里克问道，“可以和动物说话，还是能讲世界上所有的语言？”

乔尼不满地看了他一眼，“和动物说话。我已经会讲所有重要的语言了。”

“你更倾向，”帕特里克说道，更准确是哽咽，“是射到我嘴里，还是我身上？”

乔尼睁开眼睛恼怒地瞪着他，“你他妈现在和我来这一套？”

“你选咯，”帕特里克哼唱着，弯下腰用鼻尖去蹭乔尼大腿上皱起的纹路。

“不你选，”乔尼坚持道，或者恳求道。“今天是你的大日子。”

帕特里克笑意粲然，嘴角都裂到了耳根。他像只饿着的狼，“那就祝我生日快乐了，”说完他又把乔尼的阴茎含回嘴里。

“你更倾向，”十二月的上旬，帕特里克正在网上购物，“不能大喊大叫还是不能小声说话？”

乔尼从帕特里克的肩膀望过去，“我更倾向不要那条围巾作为礼物。还有你真的需要我回答这些问题吗？”

帕特里克点击下方 _加入购物车_ ，笑得心满意足。

“你更倾向，”帕特里克在他们装饰完圣诞树后问道。

“看到他妈的份上，”乔尼嘟囔道。

“是在布法罗过圣诞然后在温尼伯过新年，还是在温尼伯过圣诞布法罗过新年？”

乔尼愣了。他们在一起六年，每次节日两人都是分开过的。“我不知道。虽然你爸爸比较会做饭。”

“没错，”帕特里克点着头，替乔尼弄掉头发上粘到的一截金丝。或者金屑。

“在布法罗过圣诞，温尼伯过新年。”乔尼说，“除非你只是在假设。”

对此帕特里克笑了笑，“乔尼，所有的这些问题都有的目的。”

乔尼希望他知道这个目的在哪里。

“你更倾向，”他们正在帕特里克那骚包豪宅的骚包主卧附带的骚包卫浴间里刷牙，“活在一个没有任何问题的世界里，还是活在一个你统治的世界里？”

乔尼吐出一嘴泡沫，打开和周围完美匹配的骚包水龙头。

“我统治的世界，就是一个没有任何问题的世界。”

帕特里克含着他的漱口水嗤嗤笑，“就是，谁敢造次，哈，乔尼？”

“哈，乔尼？操，坎纳，看样子还是能把你培养成一个加拿大人的。”

帕特里克笑着，只是没有对着乔尼。

“你更倾向，”帕特里克在离新年还有五分钟时问道，“在亲人和朋友面前对一场你不同意的求婚说愿意，再私下拒绝，还是当场和私下都说不，彻底击碎你另一半的心，然后把碎片散落在众人面前？”

乔把手中的书扔到一旁，“我不知道，”他慢条斯理地，“那场面也太血腥了。但说真的我讨厌当众求婚。想想就是一场噩梦。事实上无论哪一种我都不会和对方结婚，能做出这种事的人完全不了解我。我喜欢更私密一点的，只有我和——”他停了下来，因为帕特里克已经滑下了沙发，跪在地上。不，不是跪，是 _单膝跪_ 。他的另一只腿，右边的那只——乔尼注意到，是弯曲着的，脚坚决有力地踩在地面上。然后帕特里克手里还拿着什么东西。一个盒子，乔尼不是傻瓜，他只是大脑有些跟不上眼睛。

“和我结婚，”帕特里克说，“不是现在，但很快。和我结婚。”

在几个月前，帕特里克说， _我问这些都是有目的的_ ，他们便走到了今天。而在几秒前，帕特里克说， _和我结婚，_ 他们便走到了现在。

“或者你也可以就把我晾在这儿，无所谓，”可是他的声音在颤抖，连带着他手里的盒子。

“好的，”乔尼说道。他大叫道，伸手飞快抢过那个盒子，对自己从第一眼见到那个带着要命牙套，双手灵巧的十三岁臭屁男孩时就一直耐心等待着的东西突然迫切地渴求起来，“好的。好的。 _好的_ 。”

帕特里克笑了，像是魂魄终于回到了体内，重新安定地呈现在乔尼面前。“但现在还不能给你，”他看着乔尼打开盒子，抚摸着里面的金属环。是专门为他的手指而挑选的。“你的结婚戒指。”说起来挺残忍的，在乔尼面前挥了一下便被拿走了。“在那之前，先给你这个。”

还有另外一个盒子，里面是一条项链，帕特里克用颤抖的手笨拙地解开后面的锁扣。乔尼顺从地低下头，让帕特里克把项链戴在他的脖子上。

“你求婚就给我整了个银的十字架？”

“麻烦少不懂装懂，这是白金的，和你的戒指是一样材质。而且也不仅仅是个十字架，这是圣克里斯托弗的浮雕。我不在你身边时，他会保佑你的安全，因为，”帕特里克拽着项链，“你得健健康康完完整整的，我的身家性命全寄托在上面。”

电视里依稀传来新年来临主持人的倒计时声，两人手机此刻不约而同地都响了起来，“家，”乔尼说。

“就在眼前，”帕特里克回答，忽视掉两人的来电，只是看着项链安稳坠好，乔尼也垂下了眼睛。项链有些长，十字架刚好贴在他心脏的位置。帕特里克再次拾起，放到唇边落下轻柔一吻，吻留在了上面，如同透明的火焰在燃烧，留下看不见的永恒印记。

乔尼拿起手机打给他的母亲，因为两年前他就告诉了家人他和帕特里克的事，现在不想再多等两分钟告诉他们——

“我要结婚了，妈妈*，我要结婚了。”*此处为法语。

他真的要结婚了。他以后可以说 _我先生_ 了。

 _我先生_ 不喜欢芹菜，你们菜单上还有其它的汤品吗？

 _我先生_ 睡觉喜欢两个枕头，可以麻烦再送一个到房间吗？

 _我先生_ 会打爆你们的脑袋，再对我们的孩子有一个字出言不逊试试。

当然还有——我替 _我先生_ 道歉。这个句子大概会使用很多次。

我们的孩子。我先生。虽然到那一步还有段时日，因为帕特里克的冰球生涯会比他的长。可与此同时——

“你和你的未婚夫最好在早餐前赶回来，”安德蕾在电话那边流泪满面。

没问题，乔尼和他的 _未婚夫_ 肯定赶回来。

“所以，”乔尼在帕特里克筋疲力尽又称心如意地趴着那，他胸口的十字架也移居到肩膀时问道，“你更倾向于是特夫斯-凯恩，还是凯恩-特夫斯？”

“拜托，”帕特里克睡在乔尼胸口嗤之以鼻，“对此历史早有定论了。”

-end-


End file.
